2v2
by SpectreStatus313
Summary: Battle of the couples! Shepard and Ashley get challenged by Garrus and Tali to see which couple makes the best one. Short multi-chapter story. Set during Mass Effect 3's Citadel DLC.
1. Pregame

_**Chapter One. Pregame.**_

* * *

Garrus entered the Macedyn-Nights hotel suite he rented out for his week and a half of shore leave. He wanted nothing more right now than to take a nice long bath after the workout he just had. The Turian could barely feel his arms.

 _Damn, think I overdid it with the chin ups._ He thought.

Lieutenant Vega had taught Garrus about this human exercise called chin-ups back on the Normandy. Garrus would go down to the armory to mod or clean his Mantis, and always noticed Vega doing something weird with a metal bar latched high on a stand. Eventually Garrus got curious enough to stroll over and ask. After the Turian learned the technique, he put it in his own workout routine.

Garrus painfully made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed a drink wanting to quench his thirst. He heard a door close in the distance then footsteps. Seconds later, a Quarian walked in the kitchen and greeted him.

"Hello handsome" said Tali with a smile that beamed through her mask.

Garrus nodded his head at her, "Hey".

Tali hugged Garrus then pulled back and took in his face with the palms of her hands. She eyed a closer look at him and frowned. "Keelah! you look exhausted, why were you gone so long?".

The Turian shrugged "I can never get a great workout on the Normandy, found a great gym not far from here and maybe overdid it a little".

Tali stepped back hoping Garrus could see her eye-roll through her mask. "Working out on shore leave? Garrus isn't that counterproductive?".

"No".

Tali made sure he saw her glare, which made Garrus pause and rethink his answer.

"Ok maybe, but like I said, workouts on the Normandy aren't really efficient."

Tali shook her head and started her exit from the kitchen. "If it was up to our brilliant Commander there wouldn't even be a Normandy for you to do anything anymore".

Garrus chucked and followed the Quarian to the main room of the suite.

"You're still mad at him?".

Tali whipped her head around yelled "17 entire engine filters changed!, re-aligning the drive core synchronizers, full security diagnostics of the ENTIRE SHIP! Oh and cleaning up the CIC? me as well...broken monitors! hundreds of thermal clips everywhere! And...".

"TALI!" Garrus was amused but heard enough.

"You're really going to blame Shepard for his clone almost stealing the Normandy? How could he have prevented something like that? you know it's not his fault".

Tali let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, "yeah I know".

Garrus sat down next her and tilted his head back, body still aching in pain. Tali looked over at him and started to worry over his exhaustion again. "Garrus you really should rest".

A thought came back to Garrus, "Did you get the Whirlpool 3000 going?".

Tali immediately turned stiff "Uhhhh".

Garrus sighed and looked at her "Tail! I sent you a message before I left the gym asking you to have the hot-tub ready for me".

"I'm so sorry Garrus! Ashley and Liara vid-called me right when I got your message and we started talking non-stop and I kind of...forgot".

Garrus wanted to cry.

"But don't worry! fancy expensive hot-tub bath coming right up!" Tali smacked his knee and sprang up from the couch making her way to the bathroom.

Garrus started to curse himself for taking up the Primarch's offer. Victus insisted Garrus on an expensive hotel suite that would be free of charge for his shore leave duration. The Primarch had connections with the owner of the Macedyn-Nights hotel chain, a Turian of course. Normally Garrus stayed in hotels located in less crowded areas than Sliversun Strip, but free was free right?

Except when your damn hot-tub was so expensive it has a 14 minute charge requirement before it functions.

 _I'd take a bath in Omega at this point._ He thought.

Garrus willed his strength and got up from the couch, his muscles feeling like they were slowing being ripped apart. He made his way to the bedroom and threw down his gym bag and plopped himself on the bed. His eyes started to drift close until Tali walked in the room.

"Awww" Tali sat on the bed next to Garrus's head and softly rubbed it.

"Garrus no more workouts during shore leave OK? I don't like seeing you like this, your even more mopey than usual".

Garrus raised a brow plate "I'm mopey? I'm am not!".

"Right...," said Tali deciding to concede.

Tali patted him on the back then stood up "The bath should be ready soon. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Garrus struggled himself on his side and looked at her "No thanks. I have plans with Shepard later, don't want to ruin my appetite".

* * *

"Liara...anything out of the ordinary?," said Ashley as she entered Liara's room with two Alliance ensigns by her side.

Liara didn't face Ashley, eyes dead-set on her terminal. "Everything so far is checking out normal, but it will still take some time to be a hundred percent sure nothing was compromised."

The Normandy was still in repairs and maintenance, and Liara wanted to come down to check her resource terminals for any bugs or viruses that Shepard's clone might of planted. As XO, Ashley was responsible for overseeing the Normandy's maintenance and decided to tag along with the Asari if she needed any help.

"How long we talking?," Ashley asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Glyph? what is the ETC of the systems diagnostic?" Liara questioned.

A small white drone appeared from behind the terminals and flashed. "Expected time of completion, approximately three hours and 53 minutes".

Ashley folded her arms and let out a sigh, "This won't be boring at all!".

Liara sent a smile Ashley's way "Ashley you really don't have to be here. I really only needed you to get access into the Normandy, Glyph and I can take it from here".

Ashley turned her head to the two ensigns "leave us".

"Yes ma'am!" the two ensigns saluted and walked out with the door closing behind them.

Ashley regretted her sarcasm "Sorry Liara, I didn't mean to say being here with you would be boring. I also want to help. Shepard and I feel responsible for letting all this happen to the Normandy. This is our home."

Liara stepped away from the terminal and sat in her chair "Neither you or Shepard could have predicted something like a clone. Logically I should be the one to blame if anyone. I'm the Shadow Broker and even I had no idea Cerberus cloned Shepard."

Liara immediately saw Ashley face form with anger at the mention of the terrorist group.

"I am so tired of their crap," said Ashley while shaking her head. "If not for the Reapers, the Illusive Man would be on the very top of my to kill list. I bet The Council would give me an assignment to hunt that bastard down for good without a second thought too"

Liara leaned back thoughtfully in her chair, crossing her legs. "They probably would, Cerberus has reached a level of infamy they can't return from after the attack on the Citadel".

Liara returned her gaze at Ashley with determined eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it though Ashley. I have a feeling before this is all said and done, Shepard is going to make Cerberus answer for everything they've destroyed. They have been too involved with trying to derail our plans for the Crucible, and they are going to slip up because of it".

Ashley walked over and pulled up another chair and sat across from Liara.

"Do you think the Illusive Man is indoctrinated?" said Ashley.

"Shepard seems to think the Reapers may be influencing Cerberus somehow. We don't know the specifics yet" said Liara.

Ashley's face looked disgusted "How do you fight something that can crawl into your head?".

"According to multiple reports, Indoctrination is something that doesn't happen overnight. It only takes effect if the subject is around a Reaper signal for a long period" Liara scholarly explained.

Ashley shook her head again "If that happens to...".

"It won't Ashley" Liara forcefully blurted out.

"None of us will be indoctrinated and we'll finish this fight".

Ashley was a little taken back, then she grinned and folded her arms "well well my friend. What makes you so confident?".

"Shepard" Liara said simply.

The grin Ashley was wearing faded.

"We have Shepard, and I believe he's going to lead us through. Look at what he's done so far. Curing the Genophage, saving the Citadel...again, ending a 300 year conflict between the Quarians and the Geth" Liara paused in thought then continued "It all can't be for nothing".

Ashley was quickly filled with pride making her smile, she nodded her head agreeing.

"You're right...Shepard".

Liara switched on her Omi-Tool and summoned Glyph. "ETC?".

"Three hours and seven minutes" chimed the drone.

Ashley got up from the chair stretching out a few cracks from her back and neck.

"Well, I'm gonna take off Liara" All the talk about Shepard made Ashley start to miss him.

"Glyph and I will be here. We'll update you if we find anything" smiled Liara.

Ashley hugged her friend good-bye and headed out.

* * *

*Open* _Nope._ *Close*

*Open* _Nope._ *Close*

*Open* _Nope._ *Close*

 _Where the hell are they? I swear if she ate them._

Shepard was rummaging through the kitchen cupboards in his new apartment that Admiral Anderson generously gave him. He had a taste for some honey roasted cashew nuts but somehow the bag grew legs and walked away.

The Spectre continued the search then paused when he heard the front door of his apartment wisp open. "Ash?".

Ashley walked and made a beeline for the kitchen. "yeah what's up?".

Shepard turned towards her with a glare and leaned on the kitchen counter arms folded.

"Did you eat my cashews?".

Ashley put her hands behind her back and slowly walked up to him.

"Cashews? I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about" she replied, practicing her acting skills.

Shepard's glare didn't fade.

"They were in the cupboard yesterday when I put them there, I know there wasn't a bit left but you could have at least asked" said Shepard.

Ashley ignored his ranting and softly laid her chin on his chest beaming those beautiful brown eyes into his.

"Give me a kiss" she said in her dainty voice.

Shepard's glare didn't fade.

But nobody was more stubborn than a Williams.

Ashley puckered her lips and attempted to kiss Shepard but he turned his head and she was awarded with nothing but cheek.

She smiled and her normal voice returned "Really Skipper?".

Ashley backed away and took her hands from behind her back. She sprang forth a new bag of honey roasted cashews she picked up on her way back from the Normandy. "take your stupid cashews, I did eat them but I knew you'd get all whiny so I bought you another bag" She shoved the bag in his chest then went to the fridge to grab a drink.

Shepard's glare immediately faded.

"Well..thanks.." Shepard sheepishly said.

Now he had to be nice.

Shepard opened the bag and started his feast, then he took a high stool from the middle kitchen table and sat down. "So how'd everything go in the Normandy?".

Ashley swallowed her water, "Liara said everything is normal and she doesn't expect any surprises".

"That's good," Shepard replied while chewing.

Ashley grew a grin "You don't have anymore clones running around here right?".

Shepard shook his head "Hardy har!" he rolled his eyes and tossed another cashew in his mouth.

Ashley smiled "just checking".

Ashley walked back to the fridge to put her water back. Just then,Shepard looked down at his wrist when his Omni-Tool pinged. He raised it and saw it was Garrus vid-calling him. He pushed answer.

"You ugly son of a bitch!" Shepard greeted with a smile.

Garrus laughed "Wait is this the real Shepard? Get up and dance, it's the only way to confirm it".

Shepard burst with laughter "Whatever...man I'm never gonna live down these clone jokes am I?".

Ashley walked back over rolling her eyes at Shepard "That your boyfriend?".

Shepard smiled at her "Jealous?".

Garrus able to hear both of them added, "Ash you should know looks aren't everything."

Ashley quickly got irritated by their willingness to gang up on her. "Screw you guys".

Garrus chuckled then turned his focus back on the reason he vid-called in the first place.

"Shepard are we still on for later?" asked the Turian

"Yeah I'm still on if you are" Shepard replied.

"Where are you guys going?" said Ashley being nosy. Poor thing couldn't help herself.

Garrus clued her in "There's this restaurant Shepard found that specializes in both levo and dextro barbecue, supposed to be really good."

Ashley for some reason got slapped with jealousy and looked at Shepard. "And you didn't even think to ask if I wanted to go? how considerate Skipper".

Shepard was confused.

"Ashley, Garrus and I do things together all the time without me telling you. How come you weren't upset when I told you about our shooting match?".

Garrus cleared his throat "which I won by the way".

The Turian was ignored. "Shepard, going to go shoot some stupid bottles is different than going out somewhere nice to eat, don't you think that's something your girlfriend would like to be invited to?".

Garrus was saddened by her insult of his idea. "What? those bottles were not stupid...they were hard to hit"

The Turian was ignored "How the hell am I supposed to know what to invite you to and what not to? do you have a list hanging around here somewhere? I'd take one" said Shepard.

Ashley rolled her eyes "Well too bad, I'm coming with you".

Ashley moved closer and grabbed Shepard's wrist and shouted in his Omni-Tool "And Tali is coming too!".

Garrus was stunned "...you guys know about me and Tali?".

Shepard and Ashley's face both appeared on Garrus's vid-screen. Then Shepard spoke up.

"yeah we've kinda figured that out a while ago buddy".

"Tell Tali I said she's going Garrus, it will be a double date! I'm going to go get ready" said Ashley. She gave Shepard a quick peck on the lips then scurried off upstairs to pick out some outfits.

Shepard turned back to his Turian brother "What the hell just happened to our night?".


	2. On Your Mark

_**Chapter 2. On Your Mark.**_

* * *

"WHAT! Garrus what do you mean they know?" Tali shouted.

Tali was in the bathroom changing a few filters on her suit, when Garrus broke the news that they've been invited out to dinner by Shepard and Ashley...as a couple. She wasn't handling it so well.

Garrus winced and closed his eyes as he was buttoning up his suit.

 _Spirits! Guide me!_

"Uhhh Shepard said he and Ashley had us made for a while now" Garrus replied, loud enough Tali could hear him from the bathroom.

Tali was losing it. "Who else knows? Liara? Vega? J-...OH KEELAH! DOES JOKER KNOW?".

"Tali it's fine! I don't think anyone else knows but those two, I think they would have mentioned if we were obvious" said Garrus. He was trying his best to make her think about this rationally.

He was failing.

He could hear Tail starting to pace back and forth in the bathroom."No no no no no no! This can't be happening to me! What is everyone on the ship going to think?,"said Tali.

Garrus was starting to wonder if she was ashamed of him. He blocked out the thought, he had to calm her down first. "I'd think they'd be happy for us Tali, I mean everyone accepts that Shepard and Ashley are a couple".

Garrus might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"I can only imagine the rumors and gossip that's been going around already, Tali vas Normandy! The Flotila Slut!" Tali ridiculously dubbed herself.

Garrus turned and faced the bathroom with a thoughtful expression "Well, technically since you have a homeworld now, wouldn't it be The Rannoch Sl...".

WHAM!

Suddenly a used filter had a meeting with Garrus's face. The impact plopped the Turian right on the bed while trying to rub down the pain with his right talon. "Ahh dammit!".

Tali appeared from the bathroom arms folded and with a glare so deep, if weaponized, could have disintegrated Garrus's soul. "Are you bleeding?" said Tali.

Garrus moved his talon and eyed blue blood dripping from it. "Yep".

"Good" Tali sat on the bed and sank her mask in the palms of her hands.

Garrus recovered from his assault, moved next to Tali and rubbed her back, "Tali it's OK really, no one is going to think those things about you".

Tali turned her face towards Garrus "How do you know?" she asked softly.

"Because the Normandy crew are our family, they've had our backs through thick and thin, our relationship won't change that" said Garrus.

The Turian paused in thought then looked back at Tali, "And to be truthful Tali, I don't care what they think because I'm with you no matter what".

Tali's smile at that moment was as bright through her mask as her earlier glare. She hugged Garrus then pulled back. "Wait a minute...this is just a fling Vakarian, I'm just using you for your body".

Garrus grew a grin "Mmm, you're so mean...and I'm ok with that".

A ping on Garrus's Omni-Tool interrupted the sudden erotic atmosphere. Garrus looked at the message. It was Shepard.

Garrus looked at Tali. "Are you ready?".

* * *

If Ashley heard Shepard moan in the skytaxi one more time, she thought she was going to just throw him out and be done with it.

"Ughhh...so...hungry..." Shepard moaned again, left hand rubbing his stomach.

Ashley tilted her head back on the car seat "Dear God! Skipper weren't you just snackin' on your precious cashew's before we left?".

"Exactly Ash, it was just a snack" said Shepard.

"You know sometimes you give me flashbacks of Wrex during the SR1 days with the way you can eat," said Ashley while shaking her head.

Shepard looked at Ashley with a childish frown, "Ash if you'd just learn to cook, we could both spare each other the trouble".

Ashley laughed at his audacity.

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't cook and who the hell do you think I am anyways Skipper? your maid?" said Ashley.

Shepard beamed his trademark grin, "Mmm, you were a few nights ago" he said seductively.

Ashley laughed in shock then shook her head. "Really? God you are such a perv sometimes. Just for even mentioning that, I'm burning that thing".

Shepard laughed and put his right arm around her, face still painted with his seductive grin. He pulled Ashley over to him and planted a few soft and slow kisses on her cheek.

"Skipper! Stop it!" smiled Ashley. Her attempt to stop him couldn't have been more pathetic.

Shepard couldn't help himself. Most of the time he spent around Ashley was during some important debrief, some crisis to solve or some Reaper to shoot. He was going to make the most of this shore leave with her.

Shepard stopped his oral onslaught but kept his arm around Ashley, "What? I can't help it, you look so hot in that outfit. I hardly ever get see you wear normal clothes" he said.

Ashley was wearing an Alliance blue tank top under a black sleeveless cardigan, with tight fit black jeans and a pair of Alliance blue high ankle shoe string tied pumps.

Ashley peeked down at herself, _Well he isn't lying, I do look sexy don't I?...Wait...Dammit Ash! Don't fall for his tricks!_ she thought.

Ashley put on a straight face, "So what Skipper, that doesn't mean you get to maul me in the skytaxi". _Though I wouldn't mind of you kept trying._

There was a few moments of silence, then Ashley looked at Shepard.

"By the way, speaking of outfits, don't you ever get tired of wearing that N7 jacket?" she said as her eyes were examining his clothes.

Shepard looked back at her, playfully offended, "Are you seriously making fun of my N7 jacket?".

"Not making fun, just wanted to know why you have to show it off so much" replied Ashley.

Shepard grew a grin "I know what this is. You're jealous".

Ashley looked at him like he was a quantum physics equation, "What?".

"You're jealous because you can't get any N7 gear and I can. Now that I think about it, that explains why my hoodie is damn near always on you when you're at the apartment." said Shepard.

Ashley had to laugh. "That hoodie might as well be mine Skipper".

A few minutes later the skytaxi came to a halt at the Macedyn-Nights hotel. Shepard and Ashley got out and entered the lobby. Shepard then cued his Omni-Tool. "I'll tell them we're here".

* * *

Shepard, Ashley, Garrus and Tali had arrived to the restaurant and were anxious to eat. The group was escorted to a secluded section of the restaurant that was elevated and had an overlooking view of the rest of the place, it was mainly used as the VIP area. Shepard didn't reserve the area but when the owner looked at the list of names on the reservations for tonight and confirmed Shepard's identity, he canceled other reservations for it and replaced them with Shepard's. The restaurant was dimly lit with a festive atmosphere, large holo-monitors filled the whole place playing the first of a few biotiball games that were scheduled tonight. Many races from all over were eating and enjoying themselves, some noticing the two Spectres which brought on waving and finger pointing. Eventually the group sat at a table with a large and very comfortable wide lounge chair on each side, and were awaiting the waitress.

"Wait wait Tali say that again, Garrus did what?" Shepard couldn't contain his laughter.

Tali gladly repeated herself, "The bosh'tet called me a slut".

"For the last time Tali, I didn't say that, I was just correcting your error" said Garrus.

Ashley smiled and shook her head "Wow Garrus, not your best moment".

Garrus rubbed the medi-gel patch on his head, "I realized that when I saw my blood".

"In his defense Tali, Garrus was right about you overreacting to the situation. I don't think anyone else knows about you guys". said Shepard. He decided his Turian brother had enough and tried to save him.

Tali sighed, "Yeah I know. Garrus and I talked about it and I'm OK".

"To be honest Tali, I'm a little hurt you didn't just tell me, you're like my little sister,". said Ashley with a slight frown.

Tali started to feel bad that she doubted the people who are like family to her...no who _were_ family to her.

"I'm sorry Ash. We both should have more trust in you guys". said Tali.

Shepard looked at Tali "it's fine, we understand".

Moments later an Asari waitress appeared before them and asked to take their orders. Shepard being a gentlemen, insisted the ladies go first. Ashley ordered a chef salad topped with premium grilled chicken and a small bowl of apple cabbage potato soup. Tali ordered from a list of nutrient pastes that held different flavors. The waitress reassured Tali that all of their Quarian products are kept sterilized and thoroughly checked, which satisfied her. Garrus settled for some nathak chops and a bottle of Turian brandy. Shepard ordered a medium rare Kobe beef steak with two side orders of sweet barbecue ribs and roasted garlic red potatoes. The waitress entered all the orders into her datapad then smiled and left.

Garrus turned to Shepard with a puzzled look, "Hey Shepard, I saw Jacob at the gym earlier today, says he's here with some kids".

"Really? That's good, I'll have to get with him sometime" replied Shepard.

Ashley turned towards Shepard, "Jacob's that guy you, EDI and I rescued from Cerberus right? He helped you stop the Collectors?".

"Yeah that's him" said Shepard.

Garrus cued his Omni-Tool, "it's not just him, most of the old crew are on the Citadel".

"Must be resting up or getting some final closure before the decisive battle like we are" said Tali.

 _Hope they're all alright_ Shepard thought.

"That reminds me Garrus, Kolyat contacted me and said he wanted to hold a little get together for Thane at my place. It would be great if you both could be there." said Shepard.

Garrus gave Shepard a nod "We'll be there".

Ashley spoke with a slightly saddened expression. "Thane. He was the Drell that was in my P.T. class. When Cerberus attacked, nearly everyone was panicking but him. The first thing he did was make his way to me, said he promised you that he'd protect me."

Ashley then smiled, "That's just like you Skipper. Galaxy going to hell all around us but still worried about me".

"You were hurt pretty bad Ash, I didn't ask Thane to do that because I thought you couldn't protect yourself. It was just convenient I guess" Shepard replied.

Garrus grabbed his Turian brandy and filled two glasses for him and Tali. "Well, I can drink Thane's fill in his honor, you with me Tali?".

"Of course!," replied Tali as she pulled out her emergency induction port.

About an hour later the group finished eating and was simply enjoying each other's company. Ashley was getting a chill so Shepard took his N7 jacket off and she rested it on her shoulders. She then noticed Tali was quiet and fidgeting with something on her data pad.

"Whatcha doin' over there Tali?" said Ashley.

Tali looked up from her data pad, "Oh nothing just messing with this stupid app" she said.

"Can I see it?" said Ashley.

"Sure". Tali passed the data pad over to her friend and Ashley looked at it.

"Compatibility Test. Learn who's for who and who's for you. Your guidance to true love". Ashley read out loud.

Ashley then looked up and scoffed, "This IS stupid."

Tali laughed, "Well it's not all bad. It seems to think Garrus and I are a great match, 87% chance of success".

Garrus looked around the table confused as ever, he never saw the app before in his life and didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

Shepard looked over towards Ashley a little curious. "Why don't you give it a go".

Ashley looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Seriously Skipper? This thing is a scam at best, probably doesn't even calculate anything and just gives you a random percentage".

"Ash what's the harm? if it's just a stupid app you have nothing to lose...or are you scared?", said Tali with a grin visible through her mask.

Garrus perked up and smiled at Tali's accusation, Shepard did as well.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Excuse me? Me scared of this stupid thing? Fine I'll do it".

Ashley then took a few minutes and filled all the surveys and questionnaires pertaining to Shepard and herself and their relationship. She answered as honest as possible and then the percentage came up.

"Oh this is bull!", said Ashley with a frown.

Tali laughed and reached out her hand "Let me see! Let me see! How bad was it?".

Ashley tossed the datapad over to the Quarian and folded her arms.

Tali excitedly received it and looked it over. "Wait what? 91%?".

Tali looked up and towards Ashley who was sporting the most cocky grin Tali's ever seen.

"Oh screw this!" Tali threw the datapad on the table in frustration.

Ashley laughed "I guess Shepard and I are the better couple".

Shepard looked at Ashley confused "I thought it was just a stupid app?".

"Shut up Skipper!" replied Ashley.

Tali got upset and pointed her finger at Ashley "No screw this app! Garrus and I can do anything better than the two of you guaranteed!".

"My my temper temper little sis" Ashley said smugly.

Shepard looked over at Tali "Umm Tali was that a challenge I just heard?".

Garrus jumped in to defend his woman. "Wait a minute Shepard. We all know competitions involving me and you always end with you crying in a corner somewhere".

"Oh! Is that right Vakarian?" Shepard replied.

Ashley heard enough talk "How about we stop talking about this and put our creds where our mouth is. I'm thinking a competition starting tomorrow? Each couple picks one game, couple that wins both games wins the competition".

"You're on!" said Tali.

Garrus grew a mischievous grin, "How about we make this thing a little bit sweeter?".

"Spit it out Vakarian" said Ashley

Garrus pointed his left talon at Shepard and Ashley, "You two have access to Spectre Requisitions. If we win tomorrow, I want a Black Widow. What about you Tali?".

Tali thought for a moment then spoke up, "I'll take a Spectre level lightweight material mod, I've seen the one on your Lancer Ash, that thing is marvelous".

Shepard laughed then nodded, "OK then what about us?".

"Name it", Garrus replied.

Ashley thought then looked at Tali. "That Arc Pistol Shepard gave back to you, if we win it's mine. You Skipper?".

"Meh, creds will do". Shepard replied simply

Garrus questioned "How much we talking?"

"10,000" said Shepard

Garrus nodded. "Fine. We'll think over the game choices tonight then bring our ideas to each other tomorrow, that good?".

"Fine with me, this is gonna be good" said Ashley with a grin.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley made it back to Shepard's apartment and were walking towards the door.

"So Skipper, you have some ideas for tomorrow?" said Ashley.

"Well I was thinking...", Shepard paused when he noticed the holo-panel on his apartment door was flashing red and green. That meant only one thing. The door was forced open.

Shepard quickly pulled out his M-11 Suppressor and crept to the side of the door with Ashley on the other side unarmed.

"You think it's more of those Cat-6?" whispered Ashley.

"Maybe" replied Shepard. He cued his Omni-Tool and pulled up his key-code for the door.

Shepard looked at Ashley and whispered "You ready?".

Ashley took her heels off and nodded yes.

Shepard opened the door and entered with his gun drawn with Ashley tailing him. He quietly scanned the left side of the room. Clear. He then scanned the hallway to the right. Nobody in sight. Shepard then crept to the kitchen and drew is gun again. Nothing. He then heard a shout.

"Oh come on! that's bullshit!"

Shepard followed the voice and crept to the library and bar area. Irritation immediately filled his body when the voice was identified.

'Dammit Joker! What the hell are you doing here?" said Shepard.

Ashley folded her arms and glared, "You want me to break you in half don't you cripple boy!".

"Hey whoa whoa! settle down can a guy watch a biotiball game in peace?," said Joker while munching on some popcorn. EDI was also there with Joker sitting next to him on her Omni-Tool.

"Hello Shepard, is there a problem?," said EDI as she looked up.

Ashley shook her head then a thought popped up, "Shepard, you brought your M-11 to our double date?".

Shepard looked back at her unashamed, "Last time I went to a restaurant, mercenaries shot the whole place up".

"Oh you mean that time YOU USED ME AS BAIT!", Joked yelled.

"Ugh...I'm going upstairs Skipper" said Ashley as she left the problem to Shepard.

Shepard looked back at EDI, "Yes EDI there is a problem, we thought someone broke in here trying to set me up or something" .

Joker, eyes glued back to the holo-monitor with a mouthful of popcorn replied "Didn't you take care of those guys? talk about paranoia".

"JOKER!" yelled Shepard.

"OK! OK! I had EDI hack your door so I could watch the game, not everyone has a big expensive holo-monitor to watch a biotiball game on, let alone SIX!".

EDI looked at Joker "Jeff you told me the Commander approved".

"I lied", Joker replied simply, eyes back on the holo-monitor.

"Skipper! Could you come up here!" shouted Ashley from the upstairs bedroom.

"In a sec!" Shepard shouted back.

Shepard shook his head, he was getting a headache, a usual side-effect from Joker. "Joker why didn't you just ask me before hand? or better yet why didn't you tell me you where here at least after you hacked the door so I knew no one was in here trying to kill me."

"I dunno" said Joker.

"We have to leave Jeff this isn't right" EDI demanded.

"Oh come on! There's only five minutes left in the game, let me stay Shepard". Joker pleaded.

Shepard thought and let out a sigh. "Fine".

"Skipper! I really need you to come up here! I thought we could jump start our competitive juices and play the Hot-Tub Game!".

Shepard perked up and thought. _The Hot-Tub Game? Is she serious?_

Shepard turned frantic and looked at Joker, "Joker you have to go now!".

'What the hell? You just said I can stay!" said Joker.

"Mission parameters changed" Shepard replied.

Joker felt truly betrayed "So you're just gonna cave like that? Shepard this is your place not hers. No I'm staying screw that".

Shepard looked at EDI "EDI please escort Joker back to his hotel, that is a direct order".

"At once Commander" EDI acknowledged.

EDI walked over to joker, picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"EDI wait! Stop!" pleaded Joker.

"Negative Jeff," replied EDI as she continued out the front door.

"Shepard you can't do this! I have some huge creds riding on that game! Please Shepard come on I'm your best pilot! BROS BEFORE H..."

The door slammed shut.

Shepard rubbed his hands together and rushed to the steps and made it halfway up.

"Don't forget the can of whipped cream!" yelled Ashley.

 _Dammit! Right! The whipped cream!_ Shepard thought.

He rushed down the stairs a little too fast and ended up tripping, landing hard on the floor.

"Was was that?" yelled Ashley.

Shepard quickly recovered not wanting to ruin what was about to go down. "Nothing! I'm coming!"

Shepard rushed to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got the whipped cream. He then made it upstairs.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

 ** _AN: Nathak is an actual animal from the ME lore. Though the game never_** ** _specify's exactly what it is so I don't even know if Turians can eat it or not. Just roll with it lol. Also this chapter was a BEAST to write and took longer than expected. That bit with Joker at the end was something I added last minute after debating if it should make the cut or not, hope I might the right call for you guys. Anyway more updates soon! PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW and drop a follow if you like what you read. Take care!_**


	3. Let The Games Begin

**_Chapter 3. Let The Games Begin._**

* * *

Shepard should have known staying up so late last night with Ashley would have backfired in someway. As exciting and fun as their activities were, his energy right now was basically zero. Arm lazily hanging off the side of the bed with his face in a small puddle of drool, Shepard was in no mood for this competition today. Miraculously, his Spectre girlfriend was the complete opposite and managed to be bundle of sunshine this morning after she had her coffee. Ashley, still wearing Shepard's N7 hoodie she slept in, walked upstairs and into the bedroom. She shook her head at Shepard's pathetic sight.

"Skipper! you're still not up? Get up!" Ashley demanded.

Shepard mustered whatever strength he had and lazily shoo'd her away with his hand "In a minute".

Ashley rolled her eyes then grabbed the sheets plastered to Shepard's body and pulled them off. That usually worked on her as a child. She grew a wide smile and smacked his bottom demanding his co-operation again.

"You need to get up, it's gonna be time to get ready soon!...by the way if there was any indication that you need some growing up to do, those bright yellow smiley face underwear would confirm it", said Ashley with a smile.

Shepard wasn't having it, he continued to lay there. "Your clear provocation is not working" he replied.

But no one was more stubborn than a Williams.

Ashley thought, then grew a grin. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in the kitchen but I guess I'll just have to eat it all myself" she said.

Shepard laughed with a scoff on the side. "And I guess the Reapers decided to pack up and leave. C'mon Ash, if you wanted to get me out of bed at least make up a believable lie. We both know you hate cooking".

"Fine stay there" Ashley conceded.

Ashley then walked back downstairs while Shepard readjusted himself in the bed and closed his eyes. Moments later while Shepard was drifting back to sleep, he heard sudden footsteps into the bedroom that interrupted him. He kept his eyes closed trying to ignore it but then at that moment something marvelous happened. He wiggled his nose to the smell something heavenly, like a group of angels frolicking in his nostrils. Shepard opened his eyes and gasped.

"Is...is that...bacon?". Shepard questioned.

"Mmm the one and only Skipper," Ashley replied while holding the strip of heaven to his nose.

Shepard trained to act on instinct, shot his arm from the bed for the bacon but missed by a hair as Ashley pulled it away and took a bite.

"Ah ah ah it's not gonna be that easy Skipper" said Ashley.

Shepard suddenly came to a realization and sat up on his elbow in the bed, "Wait so you did cook?" he said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You know sometimes I can cook for my man if I feel like it". Ashley felt a little offended but it wasn't a big enough deal to bring up.

Shepard nodded his head, "Well Ash there's really only one possible course of action to take here then".

"And that is?", asked Ashley.

Shepard laid there for a few moments then suddenly shot up from of the bed like a bat out of hell. Ashley taken off guard screamed then turned headed for the stairs but she was quickly caught from behind and picked up into a bear hug by Shepard.

"Skipper! Stop!" said Ashley giggling uncontrollably.

The two Spectres playfully wrestled for the piece of bacon in Ashley's hand with the match eventually landing them on the floor. Shepard outclassed the female Spectre and pinned her down, receiving the reward from her hand and ate it.

"That was my piece you idiot!", said Ashley still pinned.

"And it was delicious," replied Shepard as he swallowed the bacon and gave Ashley a quick kiss on the lips.

Ashley shook her head and laughed,"No! Don't kiss me, get off me and go eat" she said.

"Good idea," Shepard happily obliged and leaped to his feet. He rushed to put on a t-shirt and shorts then went downstairs and sat on one of the high stools at the kitchen table. Ashley eventually made her way back down and started to make both of their plates.

"Man Ash I don't know how you can just get up after last night", said Shepard. The bacon high was wearing off.

Ashley smiled and put Shepard's plate in front of him with a glass of orange juice, "The miracles of coffee Skipper".

"You sure that coffee isn't laced with red sand?," Shepard said as he quickly said his grace and started eating.

Ashley laughed and sat at the table next to Shepard and dug in her food. "feels like it" she said.

The couple spent some time in silence enjoying each other and their breakfast then Ashley smiled.

"I don't know Skipper I'm kind of excited for today, these next few days we can totally take our minds of what's going on outside and what more perfect way to accomplish that than to kick Tali and Garrus's ass," Ashley said with enthusiasm.

Shepard felt a familiar guilt rise in him as he continued to eat, "Wish it were that easy," Shepard replied with the best smile he could.

Ashley returned Shepard's gaze with a concerned look, "Don't do that to yourself Shepard...please?".

Shepard couldn't help himself, "I'm sorry Ashley I know we're on shore leave, and with the Normandy not ready there's nothing I could really do if I wanted to...it's just that feeling sometimes you know".

Ashley slid her right hand to Shepard's left and locked her fingers into his. "I know Skipper. I feel it sometimes too when I read some of the reports or overhear ANN, but you can't let it drag you down. Yes we always want to think about those fighting our fight but you can't let it ruin this recuperation process, it's too important".

Shepard mulled over her words, "You're right, after this shore leave is over? We'll give the Reapers everything we've got" he said.

Ashley elbowed the table and leaned her head on her left hand, she then beamed that beautiful smile and those brown eyes at him, "And I'm going to be there...right by your side and every step of the way Skipper...Oh Captain...My Captain" she said softly.

Her faith in him always soothed his soul. The best medicine.

Shepard returned the smile then leaned over and deeply kissed Ashley, his lips thanking her for her comfort. The couple parted from the kiss then Ashley cued her Omni-Tool and scrolled to Garrus's contact.

"Now, lets get this fire going", she smiled.

* * *

Garrus got out of the shower with an extra perk in his step. All he thought about after last nights dinner with Shepard and Ashley was that Black Widow he was going to win. He practically obsessed about the thing to Tali on the way back, even though he wasn't sure she was paying him much attention. The Turian grabbed a towel off the rack then dried himself off and started to get dressed.

 _Should I use an extended barrel? No no no, there is a such thing as overkill_ , Garrus smiled in the mirror and thought.

"Garrus!".

 _What about heat sinks for the thermal clips? Hmm that wouldn't increase the poor fire rate, the overall clip capacity increase would be welcomed but it would also also need testing_ , he thought some more.

The bathroom door opened, "Garrus Vakarian!".

 _The scope would also need testing, most likely would need an enhanced version. The Black Widow is for extraordinarily long distances, if I miss and someone closes in too fast then I'm history_ , Garrus pondered even deeper.

Garrus then chuckled to himself.

 _Who am I kidding though, I don't miss_.

BAM!

Garrus's head jerked from the impact of an object that was thrown at him, he rubbed his head and looked in the direction of where the object came from. His eyes landed on Tali who was glaring at him.

"What is with you and throwing things at me!" said Garrus.

Tali folded her arms, "I've been talking to myself for the past ten minutes like an idiot!" she said.

"Oh, well sorry...what were you saying?" Garrus asked.

Tali left the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom while Garrus followed, "I was saying that maybe we should call this competition thing off".

"What? Why?" said Garrus.

Tali shook her head and sighed. "I don't know Garrus, I had a lot of that Brandy last night and I don't normally act myself when I do that. I don't want this competition to get out of hand between us, Shepard and Ashley".

Garrus laughed "Tali it will be fine, Shepard and I do these kinds of things all the time, we never let them get out of hand".

Garrus watched Tali as she thought it over, he decided to push more.

"Plus you'd get a pretty sweet mod out of it" said Garrus.

"I don't know Garrus", replied Tali.

Just at that moment Garrus's Omi-Tool rang.

 **New Message. Ashley Williams.**

Garrus opened the message and read it then grinned and looked at Tali again, "Are you sure you want to bail out now Tali?".

"What? What is it?" Tali asked, confused by Garrus's sudden grin.

Garrus moved closer to Tali and showed her his wrist then she read the message.

 **"Hey Rocket-Face! (yeah that's your name now) hope you and Tali still on for today. Shepard and I decided you guys can pick the first game of the competition. Send us the location and we'll meet there...Oh and yeah before I forget, tell Tali be careful. Don't want her making up an excuse if she sneezes or something. Bye Losers!"**

Tali slowly looked up from Garrus's Omn-Tool.

"That bitch is going down!".

* * *

"Silversun Strip Casino, little too high maintenance for my taste but I can dig it", said Ashley as she and Shepard were looking around at the place.

The two Spectres walked up the main entrance stairs and waited for Garrus and Tali.

"I didn't really get to check the place out last time I was here with Liara, too busy trying to catch my clone. I think I saw a bar though which looked like it had some very tasty liquor", said Shepard with a grin.

Ashley smiled and turned towards him "Hmm maybe after we're done kicking ass today we can celebrate with a little competition of our own, see who's the real Spectre that should represent humanity", she said.

Shepard laughed "I'd go for it, but first things first. Here they come".

Up from the entrance stairs appeared Garrus and Tali, they both walked up with a confident look.

"Are you two ready?" Garrus asked.

Shepard reached out and shook his Garrus's hand, "As ready as we'll ever be".

"OK spill it Vakarian, what are we doing?" asked Ashley.

Garrus grew a wide grin then looked at Tali, she nodded back at him telling him she was ready. Garrus returned his gaze at Shepard and Tali, "Follow me".

* * *

"Come On Garrus this is cheating!" said Ashley as she sat at the table.

Garrus sat at the table across from Ashley and next to Tali. He let Ashley go on her rant and said nothing while leaving a very smug grin on his face. It was making her more upset which he was enjoying way too much.

Shepard sat next to Ashley and smiled, "I have to give you credit Garrus. Skyllian Five? Tali is the perfect partner for this. I didn't think you'd plan this out so seriously".

Shepard was right. The way players usually win Skyllian Five Poker is by reading their opponents tells. Tali's mask however shrouded all her tells into mystery, no one but a pro Skyllian Five player could read a Quarian's tells.

Ashley couldn't believe Shepard was praising him.

"Are you serious Skipper? We can't let him do this!" Ashley pleaded.

Garrus eagerly corrected her, "Ah ah ah, there were no rules or guidelines given during the time of the agreement. We had no limits on what we could choose for the competition".

"He's right Ash" said Shepard.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Fine, deal the damn cards".

"My my temper temper Ash" Tali said smugly.

Garrus began dealing the cards around the table.

"Skyllian Five Poker, Citadel Standard Rules. First team to win 2 out of 3 betting rounds wins the match", Garrus explained while the cards were shooting around the table from his talons.

"So Shepard could win a round and I could win the next round and we'd win?" asked Ashley.

"Yup", replied Garrus.

An hour later the game was going down to the final round. Garrus won the first round for him and Tali immediately putting the pressure on the two Spectres. Ashley came through in the clutch and won the second round for her and Shepard. It was now the third and final round. Garrus and Ashley had both folded out and now it was between Shepard and Tali.

"C'mon Shepard, you're telling me you're brave enough to fight a Reaper one on one but too scared to place a bet?" said Tali.

Shepard was reading Tali the best he could. _She's way too confident, could it be a bluff?_ , he thought. Tali had no tells, Shepard was starting to worry.

Shepard looked at Ashley and she shrugged her shoulders, she had no advise for him. The Spectre looked at his cards again then turned to Garrus and noticed something in his Turian brother.

 _Hmm that's weird, Garrus looks focused, calculated. No sign of that stupid grin._ Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard smiled once his decision was made.

"I'll do it" said Shepard.

Tali and Shepard both showed their cards at the same time. Garrus looked at Tali's cards and saw that she had lost, his plan didn't work. Tali was just as stunned as Garrus. Ashley looked like she just won the lottery.

"What the? Shepard how did you know I was bluffing?". asked Tali.

Shepard smiled "Just because I can't read you Tali doesn't mean I can't read Garrus, and I've know him better than any Turian in the galaxy." he said.

"What do you mean Shepard?" said Garrus.

"You were way too quiet, usually that means you're thinking steps ahead of what's in front of you. You are the same way on the battlefield." Shepard explained.

Ashley patted her boyfriend on the back, "good thinking Skipper".

Garrus was upset that his plan didn't work but still impressed by Shepard's adjustment.

"Fine you guys win this one, what's next?" asked Garrus.

Shepard and Ashley looked at each other and smiled, then Shepard looked back at Garrus.

"Follow us" said Shepard.

* * *

The group arrived back at Shepard's apartment and entered the lounge with the bar. Garrus and Tali sat down on the couch and were watching Ashley and Shepard set up the next game.

"Honestly Shepard I never would have guessed something like this from you" said Garrus.

Ashley smiled "What's wrong with Alliance Corsair? It's the best video game around," she said while helping Shepard set up.

"That's what I mean, Shepard never told me he was into video games" replied Garrus.

"Well I kind of wasn't until I met Ashley, she introduced me to it and now I'm better than her" said Shepard with a smile.

Ashley rolled her eyes "In your dreams Skipper".

Moments later the game was fully set up then Shepard passed out three controllers and took another for himself. Garrus and Tali then left the room and entered the other lounge area so neither team could cheat. Alliance Corsair was a video game from the first-person shooter genre. The goal was simple, each time you kill an opposing team member you receive points. Team with the most points wins the match.

The game started on a map location called Rhine's Way, a dense forest surrounded by cliffs. If someone were to go to the edge of the game map they'd fall off the cliff and lose points.

"Ash watch Garrus, he's hiding somewhere," Shepard said as his character was slowly pacing through the thick forest.

Ashley smiled, "Don't worry Skipper, I know how to deal with campers" she said.

In the other room Garrus and Tali's characters where in a prone position staying still while they planned a strategy.

"OK Tali, Shepard and Ash are clearly better than us at this so we have to be smarter" said Garrus.

Tali nodded her head, "You read my mind, do you have a plan?" she said.

Back in Shepard and Ashley's room, Shepard saw a character run quickly through the forest across his screen.

"It's Tali, this is gonna be easy, Ash stay here and watch my back!" Shepard ordered.

"Got it", replied Ashley.

Ashley's character climbed high into a tree and took out her sniper rifle. Shepard quickly gave chase to Tali and started shooting, his bullets ripping through trees and grenades blowing up dirt and rotten logs. If Tali was good at one thing in this game, it was running. Shepard shot her a few times but he couldn't hit her for the final blow. A few seconds into the chase Shepard noticed something weird, Tali wasn't shooting back.

 _Could Tali be luring me out into a tr-_ , Shepard's thought was immediately cut short. He was down.

A sniper rifle shot from way across the map killed Shepard's character.

"Dammit! Ash I thought you were covering me!", said Shepard.

"Shut up Skipper and watch", Ashley replied.

* * *

Garrus and Tali were cheering loudly in the other room, Garrus maybe being purposefully loud so the other team would hear them.

"Tali that was perfect, Shepard started to slow down so he realized what we were doing but it was too late, he was in my sights" said Garrus.

Tali turned towards Garrus and softly rubbed his shoulder, "Garrus it worked just like you said...you're sexy when you do that".

Garrus turned towards Tali and smiled, suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned towards the screen. He immediately grabbed his controller but knew it was too late. Ashley's character managed to sneak behind him where he was laying and had her gun to his head.

"Bye Garrus," said Ashley through her mic as she shot and killed his character.

Garrus was shocked and turned on his mic "How the hell did you find me?" he asked.

"The muzzle flash from your rifle was as bright as the sun, you might as well have shot a flare. Don't worry Garrus, first timers usually make that mistake" replied Ashley.

Garrus pondered, _These games are that detailed?_.

Tali's character already began running when she saw Garrus get taken down, but suddenly her character couldn't move.

Ashley activated her mic again, "Sorry Tali, I pretty much knew you were going to run so I set up surprise for you" she said.

"Keelah!, Garrus what do I do?" Tali asked desperately.

"Hold on Tali there must be someway past this...wait...highlight the menu, there maybe some explanation of what this trap is" said Garrus.

Tali did what she was told and searched the game menu for details on the trap Ashley had laid. The game identified the trap as The Electric Bear trap. Three electric poles needed to be placed in a triangle formation. Once an opposing player enters the traps formation they are stuck. Garrus continued reading the intel on the trap and came up with an idea.

"OK Tali, there's some good news and bad news" said Garrus.

Tali gripped her controller with determined focus, "Lay it on me, what do I have to do?" she replied.

"The bad news is that Ashley somehow manged to lay one of the most difficult traps in the game based on it's five star rating level" Garrus explained.

"And the good news?" asked Tali.

Garrus pointed to the upper right corner of the screen, "See that? That's your character class called Infiltrator, your character has a special ability to hack traps, however like I said Ashley somehow managed to lay down one of the best" he explained further.

Tali turned back and looked at the screen, "I can do it!".

* * *

Shepard returned to the room he and Ashley were occupying after going to get a beer.

"Did it work?" Shepard asked.

Ashley smiled, "Like a charm, I'm going to go get her and end this right now". she said.

Shepard watched Ashley play and noticed she was taking her sweet time on her way to get Tali. She was gathering resources for her gamer-score, "Umm Ash, don't you need to be moving a little bit faster?" said Shepard.

"What? I need this stuff Shepard, I haven't played in a while so my gamer-score looks pathetic" said Ashley.

Shepard shook his head "You're worried about that now? Go get Tali!" he said.

Ashley laughed "Fine! calm down Skipper".

Just at that moment a blip popped up on the radar in Ashley's screen.

"Oh crap!" said Ashley as her character began running.

"You didn't check the character classes again did you?" said Shepard.

Ashley frowned "Shut up Skipper! I've played this game a million times and have never seen someone hack that trap" she said.

Shepard couldn't believe it, "It's Tali! How could you not have thought of that?" he said.

Ashley's character made it to the trap site but there was no one in site.

"Dammit! I can't believe she did that!" Ashley said.

Shepard looked at the screen and noticed the match timer was nearing it's end.

"Wait Ashley look, there is still a way we can ensure a win, just go to the spot" said Shepard.

Ashley smiled, "It's a cheap way to win but fine" she said.

* * *

Tali put her controller down next to her and took a breather.

"Garrus that trap was hard!" said Tali.

"Take just a moment Tali, Ashley could be right behind you". said Garrus.

Tali picked her controller back up and slowly walked her character through the forest. The Quarian expected Ashley's character to pop out at any moment for an ambush. A couple of minutes later an in-game alarm started to sound. The forest lighting started to turn red and a description boxed popped up on the screen.

Tali read the description out loud, "Hardcore Mode. With five minutes left in the match Hardcore Mode activates and a map hazard appears. Rhine's Way is a forest of scientific mystery and wonder. Once five minutes has passed on this map, a deadly airborne toxin is released from one side of the map to the other. If there is not a declared winner before the timer runs out both teams lose."

Tali brought up the game map from her controller and noticed the fog of deadly toxin rose and was moving at a fast pace from behind her current position. Eventually it would end up to the north where there was a barren small patch of land at the other end of the map. Any further past that patch of land your character would take a noise dive off a cliff.

"No place to go but north Tali" Garrus said.

Tali nodded and started moving her character north, further and further away from the fog. Her character jumped down from an elevated path and crossed a small river, then carefully proceeded towards the patch of barren land at the end of the map.

BAM!

Sniper fire coming from the north hit Tali's character in the arm almost getting her health to zero. Tali quickly moved behind a tree to regain her health.

"You might as well just come out now Tali and get this over with, you won't have long," said Ashley after she activated her mic.

Tali began to panic, "Garrus what do I do? I'm trapped! The poisonous fog won't take long getting here" she said.

"Tali bring up the full game map", Garrus asked.

Tali did what she was asked and she and Garrus scanned the map for a possible strategy. They scrolled the map over to Ashley's position and saw her character perched up on a huge boulder near the cliff overlooking the entire patch of barren land. Ashley had perfect position to kill if Tali decided to move out of the forest.

"Damn! Tali if you go out of the forest you won't last a second, do you have any long ranged weapons? You'd have to beat Ash at her own game" said Garrus.

"Wait...umm I think I have another idea...it's desperate but I can't out gun Ashley so it's the only way" said Tali.

* * *

Shepard looked over at Ashley and saw her relaxed in her chair with the most cocky grin.

"You think she's going to come out?" Shepard asked.

Ashley laughed "Skipper she has no choice. Look at the map, the fog will be there in no time she's dead either way" she replied.

Shepard had to agree, he saw no way out of this "Okay, just stay focused" he said.

"Aye Aye," said Ashley with a smile.

Ashley's character stood at the ready, perched up high on the boulder. She could see everything, if Tali walked out of that forest she was dead. A few moments later Ashley saw movement on her screen, Tali was making her move. Flying out of the forest came a grenade in Ashley's direction. The grenade exploded bringing a cloud of dust flying through the air in Ashley's view.

 _Nice try little sis, trying to block the view my scope to move closer for an attack. Unfortunately for you my scope has thermal mode._ Ashley thought with a grin.

Ashley switched on her thermal mode and saw Tali's character through the cloud of dust. Tali managed to move closer and launched another grenade, this one closer than the last. Ashley took a shot and hit Tali's character in the leg, she could see Tali's health bar almost at zero, one more shot would be it. Ashley reloaded her sniper rifle then looked through the scope again and noticed Tali was behind a tree.

 _What she waiting for?_ , Ashley thought.

"Ash! Get off the boulder now!" Shepard desperately yelled.

Ashley's character looked down and saw a grenade sitting right next to the boulder she was on top of. The grenade exploded and the boulder broke apart, tipping over the side of the cliff, Ashley's character with it. Team Shepard and Ashley had lost the match.

"Son of bitch!," Ashley yelled while throwing down the controller.

* * *

The game was over and all four of them met in Shepard's kitchen. Tali had the largest smile on her face.

"SUCK ON THAT ASH!," Tali yelled while pointing her finger.

Ashley shook her head while leaning over the table, "I cannot believe that just happened" she said.

Shepard took a swig of his beer and nodded his head "That was great move Garrus" he said.

"Actually it was Tali's idea, I thought she was a goner" replied Garrus.

Ashley gave Tali a pat on the back, "Nice work, that was pretty cool" she said

Tali reciprocated the gesture "Good game Ash".

"Umm Shepard there is a problem though. You guys won the first match and we just won this one, the competition is tied" said Garrus.

Shepard thought for moment and the most wonderful idea came to mind. He went and got his data-pad then typed away on it. Shepard brought it back and showed it to everyone.

"That's how we finish this once and for all" said Shepard with a smile.

"Oh hell yeah! Why didn't we think of that before?" replied Ashley.

"I'm game" said Tali.

Garrus took the data-pad and looked at the picture then he turned his gaze towards Shepard and grinned.

"Armax Arsenal Arena".


	4. Main Event

_**Chapter 4. Main Event**_

* * *

"Thank you sir and have a nice day!".

Lieutenant Vega grabbed his foot long sandwich and soda from the Turian saleswoman then stepped out of line. He took in a mouthful while strolling back over to the middle of Armax Arsenal Arena's lobby. Suspended above him, held a large holographic information terminal displaying the various tournament events the arena had scheduled throughout the current week. Vega looked up and scanned the display while sipping his drink.

 _Some good matches this week, can't wait to shatter those records_ , he thought.

Turning his gaze left and right, Vega searched through the massive crowd of people hoping to find one of his companions but they were no where in sight.

 _There's a ridiculous amount of people here today, what gives? And where the hell did she disappear to?_ , Vega thought more.

The marine cued up his omni-tool to contact his friend when suddenly a small female figure proceeded to decloak right in front of him.

"Hey James. Looking for me?".

Vega jumped at her sudden appearance fortunately able to avoid dropping his sandwich, "Whoa! Kasumi you have got to stop doing that. Where'd you run off to?".

Kasumi grinned while shifting her weight to her right side, "I can't stand still, it's habit of mine". The thief scanned the food Vega was holding and frowned, "Aww man, you didn't get me anything? I see you got what you wanted though".

Vega shrugged and extended the foot long sub towards the thief, "You can have some if you want, it's meatball with extra sauce and three cheeses!".

As hard as Vega advocated for the sandwich, Kasumi put up a hand in front of her defensively, "I'll pass. Anyway, we sort of have a problem...or two big problems to be specific. I'll explain on the way".

Kasumi waved for Vega to follow as the two began to walk and merged within the bustling traffic of people.

* * *

Armax Arsenal Arena's staff was used to all kinds of walks of life from the galaxy. Mercs, military, off-duty/former c-sec officers or even your average Joe tough guy came by for an event or two. They were normally prepared and well equipped when someone wanted to cause trouble or make a scene. These two particular individuals however gave the staff some pause. The arena's customer service representative Silas Beere, was forced to intervene at the kiosk.

"NO! I do not understand you dumbass! How the hell can you just cancel our reservations with no refund? Who the hell do you think you are!".

"Ma'am please just cal-".

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN THIS IS BULLSHIT!".

A giant Krogan fist pounded on the kiosk counter startling the customer service rep, "Jack is right! This is dishonorable, those unable to keep their word are unworthy to draw breath!".

A small crowd of on-lookers continued to point and watch in suspense of what was transpiring before them. Jack balled her fists then started to furiously pace back and forth with a scorching glare at Beere.

"Hey Grunt, you thinking what I'm thinking" asked Jack as her biotics flared.

Grunt grew a malicious grin and punched the palm of his left hand "We beat it out of em!".

Beere trying his hardest not to panic, thought to explain the situation to them one more time.

"Please! There is no need for this. We had an unexpected reservation request from a member of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance", explained Beere.

"What? A Spectre?", asked Jack.

Beere nodded and carefully explained further, "When we got the call, Armax Arsenal's board of directors immediately ordained that the Spectre's request be slotted as the arena's main event tonight".

Jack's biotics dissipated but Grunt didn't back down, "Then give us this Spectre's name, if they want to take our spot then they should earn it in an honorable battle, not because of some special status!".

"It's Loco".

A voice appeared behind Jack and Grunt. They both turned around to see Vega walking up to them with Kasumi at his side.

"Who?", Jack questioned.

Kasumi cued up her omni-tool and swiped a few times on it, "It's Shep, and not just him. Garrus and Tali are slotted as well along with some other Spectre, Ashley Williams?".

Vega turned to Kasumi, "The Normandy's current Executive Officer".

Beere nervously rubbing his hands interrupted them, "Again we do apologize for the inconvenience but there is really nothing that we can do now".

Grunt turned and chuckled, "Don't worry about it, if you would of just told us it was Shepard from the start I wouldn't have had to make you soil yourself like a baby pyjak".

"Wait a minute Grunt, now all of sudden you're OK with this?", asked Jack.

Grunt turned to Jack and shrugged, "If my Battlemaster needs our slot in the arena, who am I to argue?".

Kasumi stifled a laugh with the back of her hand.

"Oh screw you! You big 800 pound ball of cotton! Where is that boy scout Kasumi? If he thinks he doesn't owe me for this then he's got another thing coming!" said Jack.

* * *

Armax Arsenal Arena's west entrance was flowing with spectators entering the complex. The buzz and excitement about the day's main event was quickly spreading, even ticket scalpers were already there trying to make quick creds. A skytaxi flew overhead and landed in the valet area. Shepard, Ashley, Garrus and Tali remained seated inside and looked through the skytaxi's windows in amazement.

"Well Shepard, it only took a day for this to get out of hand", said Garrus.

Shepard cupped his hand above his eyebrows attempting to see farther "I didn't think this would be that big if a deal".

"Skipper how could you not have seen this coming? Citadel citizens basically worship you after saving their asses twice now, of course they are going to come see you in the arena", Ashley added.

Tali put a hand on her stomach, trying to settle some nerves."Keelah! That is a lot of people! Ugh, anybody else feeling a bit sick?".

Shepard cued up his omni-tool and paid the taxi driver. He then looked at the rest of the group and grinned, "I don't know about you guys but I'm excited, you ready?".

"Hell yeah, I say lets give the people what they want," said Ashley enthusiastically as she opened her door and exited the skytaxi.

The rest of the group followed suit, exciting the skytaxi and headed for the valet entrance. As they were walking the group was met by an elegantly dressed Asari and two heavily armed Turian guards. The Asari gracefully did a half bow and smiled at the group.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Williams, it is an extraordinary honor to have two of the Council's Spectre's attend the arena today. My name is Lisaya, I will be your escort this evening!".

Shepard politely smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you for having us on such short notice. To be honest Lisaya, I might not have done this had I known it would cause such a commotion".

"Don't be silly Commander, the people want to see their heroes put on a show. I personally think this event will be a welcomed moment in the midst of tragedy that has swept over the galaxy." said Lisaya.

Shepard conceded with a nod then Lisaya turned and motioned for the group to follow. They walked through the double doors and were immediately greeted with a few cheers and waves from folks who were in multiple railed off lines waiting to buy tickets. Shepard acknowledged a few of them then continued to follow Lisaya through a door that led to a staff only hallway.

"Commander, we want you to know that Armax Arsenal Arena has prepared every option available in the C.P.R. to make sure this main event meets to your standards," Lisaya explained as she continued to lead.

"C.P.R.?" Shepard asked.

Lisaya smiled, "My apologies. C.P.R. stands for Combatant Preparation Room, it's where our combat participants go to prepare before an event".

Garrus grinned and patted Shepard's shoulder, "That's good to know they pulled out all the stops, don't need any excuses after this Shepard".

"Yeah yeah" Shepard replied.

Lisaya led the group to the end of the hallway where two other guards who were stationed there nodded at her arrival. The Asari cued her omni-tool and swiped her keycode over the door panel which unlocked it. She then lead the four competitors inside an elevator where they all gathered and made a ride downward.

"Excuse me Lisaya, but is all this security normal just to get to the C.P.R.?" Tali asked.

Lisaya shook her head, "No ma'am. We currently are using the staff entrance, there is another entrance that reaches the Combat Preparation Room from the Combatant Lounge Area".

"What's that area?" Ashley asked.

Lisaya turned towards Ashley and explained, "The Combatant Lounge Area is where our registered combatants can sit and wait for either their scheduled event or to simply watch other combatants in their event".

Garrus nodded, "Makes sense".

At the end of the trip, the elevator opened and revealed a large room filled with various equipment supplied by Armax Arsenal Arena to combat participants. Shepard, Ashley, Garrus and Tali looked around the room in amazement as their guide explained further.

"We have two armories, one on each corner end of the room stocked with the one of the best collection of licensed firearms. Over to your left you will see the Armor Equip room, which holds AAA's special made armor and equipment. Would you like me to explain how our combat system works?". said Lisaya

Garrus rubbed his mandibles with a thoughtful expression, "Hmm if I remember correctly the arena uses special made armor that works in synchronization with the holographic hostiles. Since you can't legally provide lethal holograms, the alternative is neural feedback. Anytime a combat participant gets hit with an attack, the neural feedback built in the suit calculates the approximate damage of that attack and sends an electric charge to the combatant".

Shepard cut in, "So the bigger the attack-".

'The more powerful the electric charge," Garrus finished.

"Well well, not only handsome but informed. Garrus Vakarian was it? I can see why you're in such company as Commander Shepard's" Lisaya said seductively.

Tali started to stomp towards Lisaya with a glare from hell but was cut off by Ashley.

"So hey! Uh..Lisaya...What is that large holo-screen on the wall there? Kinda looks important" said Ashley.

Lisaya turned towards the large holo-screen in front of the group and explained while she swiped on the screen, "This is the Combat Simulator. Here combatants can choose Enemy Combat Sets, Map Locations, Score Modifiers, and Bonuses that can be applied to an event".

Shepard folded his arms impressed by the display, "This is really nice".

"If I ever win the galactic lottery, this would be pretty high on my to-get list" added Ashley.

Garrus walked up to the Combat Simulator screen and studied it, then he turned and looked at the group, "We have to decide with an agreement on how our events are going to take place".

"Mr. Vakarian, may I suggest something.?" asked Lisaya.

"Sure"

Lisaya faced the Combat Simulator screen and with a few strokes, the screen disappeared. She then turned around and faced the group with a shy expression. "AAA's policy with main event participants is that the fans get to vote on the event conditions. It has been an effective way of creating some sort of interaction with those who love our arena but simply lack the skill to participate. Now of course we are willing to override this policy for participants with status's such as yours. AAA will fully comply with any conditions you deem necessary for your event".

Shepard looked around at his three companions and they all shrugged and agreed, "We like your idea Lisaya. Proceed with standard policy".

Lisaya let out a sigh of relief and did a half-bow, "Thank you so much Commander, today's spectators will be overjoyed at this sudden news. Well, I believe I have explained all that needs to be said, I shall leave you now in preparation. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask".

"Thanks Lisaya, you've been a wonderful help and I have a feeling this event is gonna be special" replied Ashley.

With that, Lisaya excited the C.P.R. and left the group to prepare.

* * *

15 minutes into preparation, the two couples decided to split up to each end of the C.P.R. to have some privacy. Garrus and Tali were in the Armor Equip room checking the vast collection of special armors on display and planning their strategy.

"Any bright ideas or advice Garrus?" asked Tali.

Garrus shrugged "Honestly? Tali with the events now set at random all we can do is try to prepare for every situation and hope for the best. I often give Shepard a hard time but he and Ashley will probably put up a score that's gonna be tough to beat...don't tell him I said that though".

Tali laughed "Don't worry, I feel the same way about Ash, plus you're not too bad yourself you know. I'm just glad they're going first, gives us a chance to see what the battlefield will be like and what to watch out for".

"I say we stick to our strengths and help each other when we can. I like my distance while you like up close and personal. Did you bring your Combat Drone?" Garrus asked.

"Yup, upgraded her shields last night" replied Tali.

"Good that's going to be helpful" said Garrus.

Tali took a moment to think then broke their silence, "I'm glad you talked me out of bailing on this thing Garrus".

Garrus returned a puzzled look "You mean when you wanted to call the competition with Shepard and Ashley off?".

"Yeah. We don't get to spend much time like this...us together just having fun. No war. No death. No...Reapers. It's just the crew". said Tali.

Garrus could see the smile through her mask clearly and returned the gesture, "It's been one hell of a ride". Garrus then chuckled and grabbed a suit of special armor that caught his eye. "Now, help me put this on so we can go kick some ass".

* * *

"Hey Skipper, Revenant or Saber?," Ashley asked while scanning the armory.

Shepard smiled and shook his head while cleaning out his Paladin, "I'm sorry to break this to you Ash but you have overkill syndrome".

Ashley scoffed, "I do not! What about my Lancer back on the Normandy? Power and Finesse all in one" she said proudly.

"You only use that gun because one, I found it in the archives and two, because you're too lazy to reload" said Shepard.

Ashley smiled then leaned her left hip on the weapon bench while folding her arms, "I'm not lazy it's just more efficient".

Shepard laughed hard at that. He had to give her credit for her clear damage control. Shepard put his Paladin back together and turned to his left toward's Ashley, "No It's just more convenient not efficient. Reloading when done properly is much faster than ammo recharge. It's all abo-".

"HEY DUMBASS!"

Shepard was suddenly interrupted by a shout coming from his right. He turned and found a woman with tattoos head to toe making a beeline straight for him with a not so friendly stare.

 _What the hell? Jack?_ , Shepard thought.

Jack walked up to Shepard and punched him hard in the chest making him flinch, "Shepard what the hell gives you the right to take MY damn spot in the arena you bastard!".

Shepard rubbed his chest but before he could respond Ashley stepped in front of him. She placed a hand on Jack's chest and forced the biotic to take a couple steps back from Shepard's personal space.

"Um ma'am, who the hell are you and why are you harassing Commander Shepard? Are you even supposed to be in here? I suggest you leave...now!", Ashley said in a not so nice tone.

Jack smacked Ashley's hand off of her chest then stepped in her face and gave Ashley a glare, "First of all, don't ever put your damn hands on me. Ask anyone who's ever done that if I like it...oh wait you can't because they're all dead. Secondly, who the hell are you? Shepard's dog?".

Ashley's face turned furious.

 _Did she just call me a bitch?_ , Ashley thought.

Shepard quickly cut in, "Jack just calm down ok, this is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams".

Jack immediately recognized the name. She leaned back while folding her arms and grew a cocky grin beamed at Shepard, "Ohhhhhh so this is the Alliance chick that had you all depressed like a pussy half the time when we were fighting the Collectors?". Jack scanned Ashley up and down and shook her head.

 _Collectors? Oh...she's one of them_ , Ashley thought.

Shepard ignored Jack's comment deciding it be better to cut to the chase, "Jack why are you here and what do you want?".

Garrus and Tali noticed the commotion from the other side of the room and came over, "Shepard what's going on?".

 ***Decloak***

"Shep, Jack is upset that your reservations for the arena canceled the one we had scheduled".

Ashley jumped at the sudden appearance of a small Asian hooded woman, "What the hell? Who are you?".

"Goto Kasumi", said Kasumi with a sly smile and a half bow with her hands clasped behind her back."Pleasure to finally meet you Lieutenant Commander, I always wondered what kind of women Shepard was into".

Tali smiled and rushed to Kasumi and hugged her, "Ah! Kasumi I missed you! Shepard told me he ran into you on the Citadel", Kasumi returned Tali's hug.

"SHEPARD!".

'Loco!".

Shepard looked ahead at another voice shouting his name. In the C.P.R. walked in Grunt and Lieutenant Vega.

"Grunt? Vega? You're here too?" asked Shepard.

Vega nodded "Yeah, we came for the arena".

Grunt walked up to Shepard and they greeted each other with a forearm shake, " I ditched Wrex to come let off some steam in the arena with Jack, but to see you fight out there would be just as good".

Jack annoyed by Grunt cut in, "Hell no! I want in on the action, Shepard! Dammit you owe me!".

Before Shepard could respond, Ashley again got in the way, "Shepard doesn't owe you a damn thing, he didn't ask the arena to cancel anything. That was their doing".

Jack's biotics flared "Who the hell was talking to you!".

Ashley stood her ground with her own death stare, "I don't give damn WHO you were talking to I"M talking to YOU!" yelled Ashley.

Everyone on the room was afraid to say or do anything. Jack and Ashley were like two bombs just itching to be set off.

Jack continued flaring her biotics then suddenly...she laughed.

"I like you," Jack said with a smile.

Ashley was confused, "What?".

Jack's biotics dissipated and she folded her arms with a grin, "Damn girl, usually when I flash my biotics people wet their pants like puppies. You didn't even flinch". Jack stretched out a ache in her neck then walked past Ashley and patted Shepard on the shoulder, "I like her Shepard, she's a keeper".

"Uhh...Thanks?" Shepard awkwardly responded.

"Anything to munch on around here?" asked Jack.

Garrus pointed to the far side of the room, "There's a vending machine".

Jack went about her business while Ashley turned to Shepard, "You make the weirdest friends I swear".

"Well we all aren't that weird...unless you think kleptomania is weird" Kasumi added.

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "I don't even want to ask."

A few moments later Armax Arsenal Arena's PA activated, announcing the details of the main event. Everyone in the C.P.R. gathered in front of the huge Combat Simulator screen on the wall.

 **COMBAT PARTICIPANTS: JOHN SHEPARD/ASHLEY** **WILLIAMS**

 **LOCATION: WINGMAN**

 **BONUS: KILLSTREAK**

 **SCORE MODIFIERS: ENHANCED ENEMY SHIELDS**

 **ENEMY COMBAT SET: ...CERBERUS**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry guys for the longer than usual wait on this update. I've had a lot of distractions recently (Metal Gear Solid V among other things) and also I was a little conflicted on where to take this story but I believe it's all clear now. The next chapter will conclude 2v2 as I intended. I never meant for this story to be as long as it has gotten, it just sort of worked out that way. Anyway I hope all is well with everyone and that you're continuing to enjoy my story, it means a lot that even 1 person takes the time out and read my stuff lol. Bye and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. I Know You

_**Chapter 5. I Know You**_

* * *

 _ ***Crunch!***_ ,She devoured another potato chip from the bag.

Each time the Krogan passed, her facial expression frowned more and more with annoyance steadily creeping in. Jack couldn't actually see Grunt pacing back in forth in front of her since her eyes were closed, but the Krogan was so large that his presence was hardly concealed. All Jack wanted to do was sit back in the Combatant Lounge Area and enjoy her salt and vinegar potato chips.

"Grunt! If you don't sit your big ass down or something I'm going to hurt you," said Jack reaching her breaking point.

Grunt stopped in front of the biotic and firmly grasped both of her shoulders and sporting his usual toothy grin , "Don't you see why I'm excited Jack? In just a few hours Shepard is going to tear this arena apart! It will be a glorious battle!."

Jack slowly opened her eyes and booted Grunt away from her with her right leg, "Yeah? Well go cheer lead and be excited somewhere that's not in front of me!"

Grunt waved a dismissive hand at Jack and walked away. The irritation she expected to fade didn't unfortunately. Ah who was she kidding? Jack knew she was just taking out her frustration on Grunt because she wasn't being included in the action tonight. The fact that Armax Arsenal Arena just gave her reserved slot away to Shepard still was nagging at her gut. She wasn't upset with Shepard himself anymore, that Alliance chick was right, just happens that corporations love to play politics. On top of that the fact that Shepard and Ashley got to fight against a Cerberus enemy set? That REALLY just made her sick. Jack rolled her potato chip bag up, tossed it on the far end of the couch and laid down with her hands placed behind her head.

The Combatant Lounge Area was as comfortable as advertised. AAA's bottom line lives and dies on their participants ability to be able to put on a good show so everything in the room was suited to their needs. There were multiple luxuary leather couches lined up against the walls with top of the line holo-monitors and extranet terminals. The wall that faced the arena was a wall of glass that had a great view of the arena stage and the surrounding crowd of fans. Multiple tables were set up in the area with appetizers and if you were really starving, the lounge had it's own personal room service. Grunt was watching AAA's telecast on a holo-monitor listening to the announcers analyze the upcoming match. Down on the floor, laid Lieutenant Vega squeezing in a quick sit-up workout before the match. Garrus and Tali were looking out of the lounge's glass windows and were scanning the arena stage discussing strategy. Kasumi? Well Kasumi was unsurprisingly, no where to be found.

"What's up guys," said a voice as the lounge's entrance door opened.

Garrus who was closest to the door, turned to his left. The person standing there forced the Turian to smile, "Jacob?"

 _ ***Decloak***_

"Look what I found! Isn't it cute?" said Kasumi as she suddenly appeared hanging on Jacob's left arm.

"Kasumi, you're stealing _**people**_ now?," said Tali while shaking her head.

Kasumi defensively leaned closer to Jacob, "Hey they don't call me the best for nothing."

Jacob rolled his eyes "Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm just a thing?"

Garrus laughed and made his way towards Jacob, "Thought you'd be busy."

Jacob slipped from Kasumi's grasp then walked up to Garrus and gave him a classic shake with the forearm, "Heard about the match, Kasumi told me you guys were all hangin' out here."

"Glad you could make it" Garrus replied.

Jacob slightly paused in thought then turned his gaze back to Garrus, "Hey uh... I told Shepard, but I never thanked you personally for helping me get my group and I off -."

"Don't mention it Jacob...anytime." Garrus finished.

Jacob nodded then turned to Tali, "Hey Tali, it's been a while."

To say Jacob and Tali never hit it off during the mission with the Collectors would be an understatement. In 2183, two months after The Battle of the Citadel, Cerberus attacked one of the Quarian migrant fleet ships in an attempt to retrieve an experiment gone missing. Bad blood with everything and anyone associated with Cerberus had already set into Tali before she even stepped one foot on the brand new SR-2. Jacob knowing this, tried his best to be civil with the Quarian for the missions sake at least, but their relationship never went beyond professional.

"Hello Jacob, it's...good to see you are doing well, I read the reports on what happened." Tali replied.

"Yeah things weren't looking too good, but the Normandy really came through for us." said Jacob.

Tali noticed the sincerity in Jacob's facial expression. He still had that exact same look of he did during their mission. Tali would never apologize for not trusting him or the rest of the Cerberus crew during their fight against the Collectors. She knew that Cerberus would eventually show their true colors once Shepard was no longer useful to them. However, maybe Jacob _was_ just trying to be nice and had good intentions back then. Maybe who he worked for didn't compromise who he was, it hadn't with Shepard. Maybe with the galaxy burning to hell, grudges were the last thing that she should be holding on to.

Tali turned and grabbed a glass beer bottle from a nearby table and extended it to Jacob, "Glad you're here." she said.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief that seemed like he'd been holding for decades. He then smiled and accepted the beer.

"One Thousand!"

Garrus,Tali and Jacob turned to the middle area of the lounge where Vega popped up from the floor, apparently finished with his exercise.

Vega walked over to the three of them and grabbed himself a beer as well, "Have you ever seen a GODLY machine of a human like me?," said the Lieutenant as he twisted off the cap.

Tali shook her head confused "Is that a rhetorical question or...".

Vega cut Tali off and looked at Jacob "Hey amigo, you a friend of theirs?"

Jacob extended his hand, "Jacob Taylor, I was with the Normandy crew that helped Shepard stop the Collectors."

"James Vega, I'm a Lieutenant in the Alliance, currently serving on the Normandy. You can just call me Vega...or James...or...The Incredible Vega" said James as he shook Jacob's hand with a smile.

Jacob nodded then smiled as he briefly gestured to the area Vega just came from, "One thousand? Not bad."

"What? That? That was nothing amigo" Vega replied.

Kasumi slid her arm onto Jacob's shoulder and leaned her weight against him "I think you could beat that Jacob, want to try?"

"Maybe later Kasumi," said Jacob half-halfheartedly.

Jacob looked past Vega and noticed Jack laying down on the couch, he excused himself from the group and walked over to her, "Jack? long time no see. Damn, you look good."

Jack opened an eye to identify who was bothering her then closed it back "Ah Jacob, so you're still alive huh, The Illusive Man didn't kill you yet?"

"He was pretty damn close. You alright?" said Jacob.

Jack turned to lay on her right side and continued to mope, "I'm fine, you can go away now."

Grunt from the far side of the room turned to Jacob, "Ignore her whining, she's got her quad in a bunch because Shepard took her place in the arena"

Jacob folded his arms and smiled "Well, good to see some things don't change."

* * *

Down at the arena, Shepard and Ashley were backstage waiting on the go signal for them to come out. Lisaya explained to them that when the lighting in the backstage area turned green from it's current red, the large backstage door would open and she would lead the Spectre's out into the arena. Apparently though, AAA had advertised this main event so much things were taking longer than usual to start. As she was checking the sights on her M-99 Saber, Ashley tucked a few loose hairs behind her ear that got out from her bun and peeked over towards Shepard. She noticed he was using one of the mirrors to fix some unknown problem he was having with his armor.

"What's wrong Skipper?" asked Ashley.

Shepard continued to grunt and squirm in his armor, "This armor is so tight and it chaffs a little."

Ashley latched her Saber on her back and strolled over to Shepard, "Here let me help."

Shepard lifted up his left arm while Ashley stood behind and undid the armor clasp on his left side. She re-adjusted the clasp then fastened it back into place, "How's that?"

"Better," Shepard replied with a sigh. He then turned around and slid his arms around Ashley's waist with his trademark seductive grin.

Ashley frowned her brow at him in thought, then she finally caught on to what Shepard was doing. "Your armor was fine wasn't it, you just wanted me to come over here."

Shepard smiled then leaned in and began to plant soft kisses on Ashley's cheek.

Ashley laughed then immediately pried herself away from her boyfriend, "Stop! I said no fooling around before the match, it makes me unfocused."

"Well it makes me focused." Shepard replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah I bet it does."

The two Spectres looked up when suddenly the red lighting that filled the room changed green. Shepard took his 2 Paladin pistols from the workbench and put one on each of his two hip holster slots. He grabbed his left hand stretched it in the glove then did the same for the other. "You ready?" Shepard asked Ashley.

"I'm ready," replied Ashley filled with determination.

The backstage door to the arena lifted open as Lisaya appeared on the other side. The Asari gestured for Shepard and Ashley to follow her to the middle of the stage where they were met with a roaring crowd of fans cheering and applauding. The praise the two Spectre's were getting humbled them in awe.

Lisaya activated up her omni-tool then turned on her mic and addressed the crowd. The asari theatrically spread her arms in the air as spotlights suddenly beamed over her. She began with AAA's motto, "Ladies and gentleman, it's combat night in the Armax Arsenal Arena!" The crowd suddenly erupted in a deafening roar of cheers, then just as quickly calmed for Lisaya to continue. "AAA is always searching for the best and brightest combat participants around the galaxy and tonight we have not one but two Spectres here to do battle!"

Shepard looked to his right and noticed the grin on Ashley's face. He could tell she was absolutely enjoying every moment of this and secretly he was too. This competition between Garrus and Tali started out as a simple bet, but now? Shepard was glad that he was making more pleasant memories with the people he cared about. Those kind of memories were becoming more and more...rare.

"Skipper!"

Ashley suddenly broke Shepard's train of thought. Shepard shook out of his day dream acknowledged Ashley, "Yeah?"

Ashley grabbed her Saber from her back holster,"They're starting the countdown! Let's do this!"

* * *

"Jack you sure you don't want in on this? I know you could use the creds," said Vega as he was sitting with the rest of the crew at a nearby table.

Jack still laying on the couch in her pouty mood, filled her lungs then let out a deep sigh. "Quit talking to me, I couldn't care less."

"Suit yourself." Vega turned back around in his chair and did a recap.

"OK, Kasumi and Jacob, you guys have Garrus and Tali for the win. While Grunt and yours truly are putting our creds on Shepard and Ashley."

Garrus folded his arms and lifted a brow plate, leering over at the table of gamblers, "Aww I'm hurt, no confidence in me Vega?"

Lieutenant Vega smiled and looked back "Sorry amigo, but I've seen Loco do some crazy stuff, I know better than to bet against him."

Jacob grabbed another beer and twisted off the cap, "Is it true Shepard took out a Reaper on foot?"

"Of course he did," Grunt cut in.

Jacob frowned and returned a puzzled look Grunt's way, "you were there?"

"No, but Shepard is my Battlemaster and he has no match. I believe it." Grunt stated proudly.

Tali walked over to the table and sat down next to Kasumi, "It's true. Shepard defeated the Reaper and stopped the war between my people and the Geth. He saved our home world."

Jacob leaned over in his chair and subtely whispered to Vega, "I can change my bet right?"

"Oh Jacob don't let them get to you" said Kasumi butting in. "Listen, I love Shep and he does kick ass but when he goes up against Garrus in anything, the Turian usually wins. Tali also has some skills herself, she even managed to teach ME a few new hacking techniques."

Tali held up her hands defensively a little shy and taken back by the praise, "It was nothing special, Kasumi is still the better hacker."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The intercom in the CLA and the holo-monitors around the wall all started a countdown for the match. Grunt jumped out of his chair and rushed to suites window, "HAHA! finally it's starting!"

The rest of the group including Jack joined and began to watch.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley drew there guns as six spawn portals appeared on the stage. Wingman was a stage that basically describes what the name entails. The stage was modeled after the left wing of a Turian Cruiser. Multiple barricades were set up for cover and there were two main stairs on each side that descended onto lower parts of the stage. The two Spectres were starting at the most elevated part of the stage while this round's summoning portals were activated at the bottom. Shepard sported his two M-77 Paladin pistols in each hand while Ashley shouldered her M-99 Saber.

"You take the left side I have the right" Shepard said simply.

"Got it" Ashley replied.

On the right side, three portals summoned two Cerberus troopers and one shielded Guardian, Shepard quickly dashed from his starting position and went to the right side of the stage. He dodged a hail of bullets while hurdling over a barricade and rolled, landing his back against cover. Shepard closed his eyes and gained his focus. He then stood up with a turn while raising his dual Paladins and squeezed off a storm shots. Three shots landed on the first Trooper which took him down and only one to the skull was needed for the second Trooper. Shepard continued his firing onslaught towards the Guardian but the shield it was carrying proved tough. The Guardian took every shot until Shepard was forced to reload, it made it's move and charged up the stairs with it's shield.

 _Dammit! Here he comes!_

Shepard quickly holstered his right Paladin and reloaded the one in his left. He combat rolled when a shot from the Guardian came from the stairs. Recovering quickly out of the roll Shepard flared his biotics and used a Throw attack that stopped the Guardian in his tracks. He took both hands and aimed his reloaded Paladin at the Guardian and squeezed off one carefully aimed round at the Guardians head which exploded.

Ashley was on the left side of the stage taking cover from suppressing fire. A Cerberus Centurion and two Troopers spawned right after Shepard left her side. She popped up and returned fire towards the Centurion, assaulting his shields. Her hail of rounds bounced off and did minimal damage which forced her back into cover again.

 _Geez! They weren't kidding with these enhanced shields_ , she thought.

Ashley reloaded her Saber when suddenly a grenade landed near her position. She reacted instantly and leaped over the barricade, headed left safely making her way to new cover. Ashley regained her focus and popped up again, shouldering her Saber. Within her sights she could see the Cerberus troops had tactfully formed closer together, for what she couldn't figure out. At that moment, the Cerberus Centurion threw down a smokescreen which shrouded all three enemies at once. With hail of bullets coming from the smokescreen, Ashley's mind immediately went into a flashback.

 _No way this trick is working on me again!_ , she thought as she reminisced about her video game match with Tali. After her defeat, Ashley replayed that scenario over and over again afterward. Her competitive spirit itched, making her think of ways she could have won. As if fate was somehow using it's guiding hand, Ashley found herself now in a very similar situation. "Thanks Tali," she mumbled to herself.

Ashley reached for the belt on her armor and unhooked a grenade. Her plan was to use the blast power of the grenade to blow away the smokescreen, but an even better thought came to mind. Even if this grenade would work and blow away the smokescreen, her enemies would likely have time to avoid the blast just as she did a few moments ago. Ashley shouldered her Saber again and laid down some fire all over the smokescreen. When the Troopers started shooting back she dashed to her right and rolled out of cover. She side-armed threw the grenade deep into the smokescreen then mustered her inner focus. Time seemed to slow as she knelt and aimed for the grenade, one peferectly placed Concussion Shot obliterated the grenade just as it entered the smokescreen giving her enemies no time to react.

Ashley grinned as the smoke cleared. The two Troopers were utterly defeated and the Centurion was struggling to get up.

The Spectre latched her rifle onto her back and nonchalantly jogged down Wingman's stairs. As she reached the struggling Centurion her left arm raised and produced an Omni-Blade. Ashley smiled and struck the Centurion down with one final blow, "Game over asshole!".

"Took you long enough!" said a voice from behind Ashley. She turned around and saw Shepard strolling over with his usual stupid grin.

"Well I had to make it at least interesting" Ashley replied with a smile.

 **"ROUND 1 COMPLETE!"**

Shepard and Ashley both looked up and saw the crowd erupt in cheers, everything was going well for them so far. Lisaya began to countdown then announced the next round.

 **"ROUND 2!"**

Shepard took his dual Paladins and readied himself. he glanced over at Ashley and she nodded while reaching for her Saber. Both Spectres were aiming their guns around the arena searching for the next spawn portals.

"Umm, Skipper? I don't see any portals, you?" Ashley asked.

Suddenly a glint of light appeared in the corner of Shepard's eye, he turned towards Ashley and immediately his heart dropped. "Ashley look out!".

As if out of thin air, a cloaked portal appeared above Ashley. Dropping out was a Cerberus Phantom with it's sword already drawn in strike position. Ashley swiftly holstered her Saber and turned around with a fierce counter, blocking the sword with her Omni-Blade and forcing a melee deadlock with the Phantom.

 _This is more like it!_ Ashley thought with a grin.

Ashley's grin left as quickly as it came when she noticed a second portal appearing behind her. Sure enough, out came another Phantom charging directly at Ashley's back, sword in hand, thrust-ed forward and ready to pierce. With Ashley in a deadlock with Phantom #1, she had to think quick. Time seemed to slow as Ashley took her right hand and grabbed the Phantom in front of her by the throat. In one smooth motion she switched their positions and the Phantom was struck with it's ally's sword to the back. There was no time for Ashley to gather herself however. Phantom #2 quickly threw it's pierced ally off of it's blade and went for the attack. A downward strike from the Phantom commenced but Ashley dodged to the left, the Phantom never stopped motion and swung for the head, but Ashley ducked, the Phantom kept going, pulling the sword back then swiftly thrusting it towards Ashley's face but her reflexes managed to redirect it's trajectory with her Omni-Blade, forcing it to just miss to the left. Back and forth the Spectre and the Phantom traded a series of blade clashes and missed attacks. Ashley went on the offensive and thrust-ed her Omni-Blade towards the Phantom after seeing an opening, however just before her attack could connect, the Phantom cloaked. Seconds later it reappeared at Ashley's left side. Time seemed to slow as the Phantom gently placed a hand on Ashley's rib cage and shot a Phase Disruptor at point blank range, the force sending the Spectre flying.

"Ash!", Shepard began to run to help his woman when something thick and rope-like wrapped around his waist stopping him dead in his tracks. He instantly looked behind him and saw a Cerberus Dragoon had spawned and already had him caught. Shepard instinctively drew his Paldin but before he could squeeze the trigger, a jolt of electricity around the rope stunned him, forcing the Spectre to his knees. "Ahhh! Dammit!".

* * *

"GET UP SHEPARD!"

Grunt was going absolutely ballistic in the Combatant Lounge Area. A few of the others thought he might actually break the windows and jump down there to help. Garrus tried to calm him down from the excitement earlier, but he was met with a menacing glare that Garrus was pretty sure meant _"GET AWAY FROM ME TURIAN!"_. Ever since then Grunt was given his own space and left alone.

Vega, Kasumi, Jacob, Tali, Garrus and even Jack were all standing with each other on the opposite side of where Grunt was, watching the match through the glass window. Jacob's heart was pounding in his chest at what he was watching, he decided he definitely made the right call coming to see this match.

"Did you guys just see that? How? How did Williams see that Phantom from behind?" Jacob asked.

Kasumi had a wide smile on her face, "Not only did she recognize the attack from behind, she used it to her advantage. Shep's girl is impressive."

Tali shook her head, "The way she dodged those attacks. I remember Ash being good, but Keelah! Not THAT damn good! She's gotten way better!"

Vega looked around at all the others like they were crazy, "Are you guys serious? I've trained with Ash a million times and I'm not the least bit surprised. They made her a Spectre for a reason."

"Yeah? Well she just got her ass kicked now," Jack blurted out. She shook her head and folded her arms, "If that'd been me that Phantom would be biotic dust right now."

Garrus grinned and put a talon on Jack's shoulder, "I imagine the whole arena would be biotic dust with how reckless you are Jack."

"Shut up Garrus!" replied Jack with an eye-roll.

Garrus laughed then looked back out into the arena with a thoughtful expression, "The real problem is Shepard. That Dragoon is going to try and make Shepard call for a submission with those Overload attacks."

"No way Shepard gives in!" said Vega with a balled up fist.

Garrus smiled, "I didn't say he would."

* * *

BOOM!

An explosion from another Phase Disruptor sent Ashley's way. The Phantom was keeping Ashley on her toes, blowing away cover with Phase Disruptor blasts every time Ashley would get behind something. The Phantom managed to force Ashley all the way back to top level, her guess was it was trying to separate her and Shepard as much as possible. As desperate as her situation was she had to check on Shepard. She kept running and rolled again into cover. The Phantom's barriers were recharging after it's series of Phase Disruptor attacks. Ashley took the short time she had and pressed the communicator attached to her ear. "Skipper! You OK down there?"

Shepard was still on his hands and knees, sweating in a struggle of endurance from the Overload attacks. He gritted through his teeth and responded, "Yeah... I... can... handle it. How's... things on your end? I saw you get hit."

"I'm fine. The whole left side of my upper body just went numb though, this nerual feedback is a mother!" replied Ashley while looking down at her limp left arm. She took a deep breath and continued, "I can't get in close quarters anymore, I'll have to use my Saber to take that son of bitch down."

"Ashley no wait! Let me help you." said Shepard.

Ashley looked confused, "How? You can't even stand up! I'll take care of this guy and come and get you."

"No! That's too much of a risk!" Shepard demanded. He paused for a brief moment to endure another shock from the lash around his waist then continued, "Listen, I trust you know me well enough Ash and I know you. Think! Analyze the battlefield carefully and I'm sure we'll come to the same conclusion."

Ashley looked even more confused, "What? Skipper just tell-"

"There's no time! That Phantom will be on your ass again in a few seconds...I believe in you" Shepard finished.

Ashley wanted to protest but Shepard cut off his communicator. " _Really Skipper? Giving me some sort of field lesson in the middle of a battle? Cocky bastard...He is so dead after this"!_ , Ashley thought.

However, Ashley did what Shepard had asked and peeked over the cover she was currently behind. She scanned the battlefield and like the highly trained solider she was, reviewed what she saw. At the bottom and far side of the stage was the Cerberus Dragoon which had it's lash still wrapped around Shepard. In between Ashley and them however was the Phantom. Ashley noticed that the Phantom's barriers were recharged but for some reason it wasn't charging for another Phase Disruptor attack.

 _"Why change tactics? You have the advantage"_ , Ashley thought.

The Phantom drew it's sword again, wielding it with both hands this time, it seems like it was preparing for a final strike. When the Phantom starting walking towards Ashley, she instantly deciphered what it was doing. " _It noticed I can't use my left arm...Crap!"_

Ashley needed to solve this problem fast. She crept back down and closed her eyes. Multiple outcomes to this situation started flashing in her mind, one after the other like pages being flipped in a picture book. She needed to analyze all data, all parties involved, including their talents and the best possible course of action. Finally, as if a light bulb flashed above her head, she figured it out. Ashley activated her communicator, "Skipper I got it! I'm going to start now!"

"DO IT!" Shepard responded.

Ashley looked back up at the Phantom and a familiar feeling of determination washed over the use of her left arm anymore, this would be a challenge, _"Here goes nothing"_ she thought with a grin. Ashley began by holstering her Saber on her back and unhooking a grenade from her belt. She simultaneously threw the grenade at the Phantom and dashed from cover to her right. The grenade landed near the Phantom which forced it to activate it's Spherical Barrier and block the blast. Ashley, now had a running start as the grenade bought her some time. She decided she moved enough and slid into new cover. In one smooth motion she reached behind for her Saber, activated the scope sights and took aim towards Shepard. _"Don't miss! Don't miss! DON'T MISS!_ she thought. Ashley pulled the trigger and shot the lash the Dragoon was using, freeing Shepard from his torture.

Shepard instantly felt the lash that bonded him snap, he smiled. _"That's my girl!"_

Without a second's hesitation, Shepard activated his omni-tool and laced his dual Paladins with Inferno Rounds. He quickly stood up, took aim and unloaded a barrage of pistol shots directly at the Dragoon. Shepard's gun draw was so quick the Dragoon had no time to come up with any type of defense, it shook violently from the hail of gunfire then fell to the ground and disintergrated.

Back at the other end of the stage, the Phantom quickly recovered from the grenade and made a beeline for Ashley's position with it's Barrier still up. With it's biotic ability and combined with a running start, the Phantom jumped high in the air with it's sword in hand clearly preparing to deliver a final downward strike.. Ashley stood up, walked backwards from her cover and looked up at her enemy. _"There's no way I can block that. C'mon Skipper!"_ she thought as she one hand aimed her Saber at the Phantom.

As swiftly as Shepard drew his guns, he just as quickly holstered them. He turned around and started running, knowing the Phantom was on it's way downward towards Ashley. Shepard's biotics started to glow as he held out his right hand and charged up a Warp attack.

Time seemed to slow as Shepard mustered his inner focus, he carefully took aim and with a running start, launched the Warp attack towards the Phantom. Ashley with her Saber pointed upward at the Phantom was praying that Shepard's attack would make it in time. The Phantom being seconds away from it's strike gripped it's sword tighter and beginning the downward strike, but suddenly the Warp attack smacked the Phantom's Barrier dead on from behind.

"See ya," said Ashley as she saw the Phantom's Spherical Barrier go down. She pulled the trigger on her Saber and unleashed hailstorm of bullets that riddled the Phantom's body mid-air. Ashley didn't let the trigger go until her rifle was out of ammo. The Phantom dropped from the air and was defeated. The crowd of fans around the arena cheered and roared with thunderous applause.

Ashley let out a sigh that felt like she'd been holding for decades. She dropped to the ground on her bottom and rested against the wall behind her, she took in a moment to catch her breath. A few seconds later, Shepard arrived with a smile on his face.

"You did it," Shepard said simply while he extended his hand.

Ashley grabbed Shepard's hand and stood up, then gave him a warm smile right back, "Nobody does it alone."

Shepard brought his girlfriend in close and wrapped his arms around her. Ashley melted in his embrace, burying her face in his collarbone. "How's the arm?" Shepard asked.

"Some feeling is starting to come back but I wouldn't count on it for the last round" Ashley replied.

 **"ROUND 2 COMPLETE!"**

The soon announcement of the next round forced the Spectres to end their embrace. Shepard looked at Ashley and could tell she was starting to feel some fatigue, she was too prideful to admit it but he knows his woman. She fought hard in the arena tonight and he was proud of her too, and judging by the crowd? He wasn't the only one. A familiar emotional sense of protectiveness suddenly washed over him. "Ash?" Shepard inquired calmly.

"Yeah?" Ashley replied.

Shepard unlatched the Paladin on his left hip holster, "I want to swap weapons with you, or at least one. Take my Paladin. It should be easier for you to use with one hand. Let me take the Saber."

Ashley as expected, was defiant. "For what? Skipper I don't need to be babied, I can handle it."

Shepard shook his head and smiled, "I know you can handle it Ash, but I don't want you to". Ashley held her gaze with Shepard while thinking it over. It was so damn frustrating at times with how persuasive Shepard could be. Sure it was useful when they were out with the Normandy on missions, but it was a double edged sword when it came to their relationship. His over-confident expression, the way the tone in his voice never came across as manipulative but as concerning, just the aura he carried made her feel safe even with all her proven ability to defend herself.

Ashley let out a soft sigh then extended the Saber to Shepard, "Here."

Shepard swapped weapons with Ashley then the both of them walked over to the top of Wingman's right side stairs. With a wall behind them, no spawn portals would catch them by surprise this time. The two Spectres readied themselves for the announcement of the next round.

 **"ROUND 3!"**

Shepard shouldered his Saber while Ashley, right next to him, one hand aimed her Paladin. The arena had a moment of an eerie silence as everyone, including the fans were waiting for the next spawn portals. What came was something no one was expecting. Suddenly a huge portal, twelve feet wide and twenty feet in height, appeared at the center of the lowest level. The ground slightly shook as a Cerberus Atlus Mech stepped out of the large spawn portal.

"Skipper...we probably should have brought bigger guns" said Ashley.

Shepard grinned while he laced his Saber with Inferno Rounds, "We can handle it, just back me up OK?"

Ashley smiled, "Aye Aye."

Shepard leaped over the barricade in front of him and ran towards the Atlus Mech while Ashley laced her Paladin with Disruptor rounds and starting firing at the Atlus's shields. The plan was simple, Shepard would distract the Atlus while Ashley would work on bringing it's shield's down. The Atlus begin firing it's cannon bolts at Shepard, but the Spectre was more than able to dodge and even predict the Atlus's firing patterns. Ashley kept the strain on those shields. With a combination of Disruptor Rounds and her Concussion Shot attacks, she was able to create some tech explosions that were really effective.

"Here it comes Skipper, get ready!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley fired her last clip of Disruptor ammo into the Atlus's shields which brought them close to shutting down. Still focused on Shepard, the Atlus fired a rocket at Shepard which didn't hit him but the force of the blast knocked him off his feet. The Atlus aimed it's cannon at the cloud of smoke for another three shot attack when suddenly an unusually powerful Warp flew from the smoke and smacked the Atlus. The Warp attack created a biotic/tech explosion that completely obliterated any shield defense left and also left a staggering effect.

Shepard swiftly appeared coming out of the smoke and started firing his Saber, the Inferno Rounds inflicting significant damage. The Atlus was not finished however as it swung it's arm at Shepard but the Spectre rolled just under it's range. With a running start Shepard did the unpredictable and jumped on the Atlus's arm. He then ran towards it's torso while shooting his Saber at the Atlus's cockpit window. The Atlus twisted and turned, violently shaking the ground trying to get Shepard off of it. Shepard held on for the final blow. He holstered the Saber on his back, activated the Omni-Blade on his right arm and thrust-ed it into the cockpit window. Shepard then tossed a grenade inside the cockpit then jumped off. A few seconds later the Atlus mech was destroyed with a enormous explosion.

 **"ROUND 3 COMPLETE!"**

 **"FINAL SCORE:...(CALCULATING)...(CALCULATING)...9750!"**

The fans surrounding the arena erupted into it's loudest cheer yet. Ashley gingerly walked over to Shepard with a grin, "Damn thing didn't stand a chance against you."

Shepard returned the smile then kissed Ashley on her forehead. "Nobody does it alone."

* * *

 **AN: Uhhh...you know how I said that this would be the last chapter? I lied! LOL. I really wanted to finish this story in one chapter but I underestimated it's length, I didn't want to give you guys such a ridiculously long chapter for the sake of ending this story. So there will be another chapter. Once again I truly apologize for not updating in a timely manner, my time for writing is basically minimal at best right now. I do try my best to update I swear lol. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read as always, don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **P.S. For those of you that do decide to review this chapter, first of all thank you and secondly I would really like to know how I did with the combat in this chapter. I know chapter 3 had some combat it in but this was my first time writing ACTUAL combat and I really want to know what you guys thought, please any feedback on that would help me tremendously because I want to get better at that and see what you guys think. Take Care and happy N7 day! (I know it's late)**


End file.
